Doomed Bricks
The Prologue Once, in a time when ROBLOX was edging into popularity, there was a girl who wanted to join. Her name was Susie. The year was 2011, one year before the April Fools Hack of 2012. Anyways, she decided to call herself Rainbow24. This is a name you wouldn’t see nowadays, as a lot of names are taken. Anyways, she began on ROBLOX by editing her place. She made it into a nice flower field. However, she wanted her field to be something more. A sign of inspiration for more users. So, she was making models for her flowers. Halfway through the process, she heard someone call her name. She got out of her seat, and rushed upstairs. She thought it was from her mom in her room, but it wasn’t. The sound came again. She looked in the bathroom to see a bloody hand sticking out of the sink. From that place, she heard ‘GO BACK, TO YOUR HOME’. She, in confusion, said aloud if it was her dad, up to his old tricks. However, there was silence. She ushered back to the room, to see the whole process of uploading the model was complete. However, the rose she made was called Doomed Bricks. Heh, must’ve been a glitch. This was her first time with ROBLOX, so she expected anything. In fact, she laughed and thought she found an Easter egg! However, there was much more to this model... Chapter 1 Rainbow24 got hacked 2 weeks after the creation of Doomed Bricks. She was so upset when she found her password was changed. In fact, it was changed to DoomedBricks. No-one knew who did it, but it is said that in a forgotten game, a statue of the hacker can be found. Doomed Bricks leads us 2 years later to when my friend told me he was making a game on ROBLOX. He wanted to show me it, despite it being in early stages of development. The game, at the time, had not had the title decided, but it was going to revolve around exploration. Near the spawn for the game, there is a person standing on the edge of the tower. When he walked next to it, it started talking. My friend (Aflie) was freaking out, as this wasn't supposed to happen. I was mildly shocked too. He deleted the person, and went back to building the part of the map that was under construction. While Alfie was building, I heard sound coming from the other room. I went to investigate, as he had told me to. As rude as that is, I did it for him. I walked with caution into the room, and saw the TV was on. How did it come on? I couldn't find a remote to silence it, so we had to deal with it. My friend called me and asked me why there was a flower called Doomed Bricks in the toolbox. At first I was confused, and told him I still attempted at sorting out the TV. Suddenly, I heard, 'Doomed Bricks is bad.'. I asked my friend if he heard that, and he said he heard Doomed Bricks, and he thought that was funny. Another sound came: 'You place that flower and you're done for.' and yet Alfie couldn't hear it. Shortly after, the final speech came: 'That model is hacked. Destroy, destroy, destroy.....'. I asked Alfie if he placed Doomed Bricks down, and sadly, it was too late. Chapter 2 Once I had left Alfie's house, I went to play his game and see if it was okay. First, my 'friend' called Mighty_Cool had texted me something using the chat feature. He wasn't really my friend, as he friend requested me while I was playing McDonalds Tycoon for a laugh and I thought 'why not? He seems nice.'. He sent me this: 'HeLlo. I se you frend got weird game?' I ignored this and went back to trying to see Alfie's game. I went to his profile, and then I found his game. His game, however, also was called Doomed Bricks. I joined, and saw his game was completely red. Every brick was red. The tree's leaves were red. The spawn was red. Also, a model of his character was red. However, that same model walked up to me, then jumped over me! I started to think that he had joined me, but he wasn't in the server list! My name in the server list then started freaking out, flashing builders club images and owner images next to my name. The model of Alfie then started speaking. This is what it said: The Model: Hello, I am AlfieStealthy's Danger bot. Something bad has happened, and you should leave. Me: Well, I think I have some answers for you. You see, I was going to tell him about Doomed Bricks, but something else happened. I was kicked from the server. Chapter 3 Occasionally, on ROBLOX, I go back to play some games like Bake A Cake: Back For Seconds and Build A Boat For Treasure. Usually, those games can be around the front page so I went to the games page. MeepCity and Jailbreak should be at the front, but something else appeared. Was it a new simulator? A free Robux scam? It was none of those things. It was a game called DOOMEDBRICKS. The game’s thumbnail, from what I can see, looked like a man in a dark room, only lit by some robloxian head candle. If it wasn’t just me, I thought I saw the picture move when I hovered my mouse over it. Leaving nothing out, I clicked on the game. The game’s page was all red, and not like how casual Roblox should be. There was also a banner on the other side that had a red robloxian with a robot body trying to reach out of the advertisement. I squinted, to check that what I was seeing was alright, but then the robloxian moved. It fell out of the banner! I was shocked and felt my heart jump! The figure ran towards my mouse and I moved it out of the way. However, it kept chasing me! The feeling of being trapped with this guy.... What now? Trying to escape, I moved my mouse to the play button. I clicked it with all the force I could, and the figure withered away. The game, had a room, that was all black. It was lit with the same candles as in the thumbnail. There was also an option to pick them up. I tried it on one of them, and it went into my inventory. I couldn’t do anything with it. However, I saw something. Along the long room, there was something at the end. It was highly illuminated, and I ran towards it. ‘In a forgotten game, a statue of the hacker can be found.’. And there, it was. Chapter 4 (WARNING: LONG CHAPTER) Walking around trying to find something new, AlfieStealthy joined me. After all, it wasn’t his danger bot. When he joined, I got a pickaxe in my inventory. What could I mine around here? Anyways, he said to me ‘My place had to be deleted. If not, I would’ve got banned.’ Why would he get banned for a place? But then, the thing that only I knew about, clicked back. It must have been Doomed Bricks. I went silent for a bit, and he watched me with longing eyes. I, still shaking from all the terror, relinquished the truth that I’d been keeping. ‘So, remember that flower called Doomed Bricks? That flower is destined to destroy. It’s the truth.’ I let out in the chat. How would he react to this? Through these games and abnormal events, I got to chat with him and explain it all. Alfie: REALLY? MY GAME HAD BEEN HACKED? I’LL BE HACKED OH NO! Me: That’s the worst thing to happen. Let’s look on the bright side. Alfie: I’m so scared.... Me: Please, even IF this is the last day, let’s make it last. I walked over to the statue, and proceeded to tell him more. He jumped over to me, and equipped one of the candles he had. Me: Is it just me, or did you spawn with a pickaxe? Alfie: Yes, I did. Maybe we could mine the statue for revenge! Me: A-Alfie, you CAN’T be serious. Alfie: Let’s do it! Or I can do it alone if you want. Me: It’s fine. I will do it with you. We fiercely chipped away with our pickaxes, never stopping until we got to the statue’s surface. The statue started off looking like a normal statue, until we dug further. It appeared to have wood, glass and even feathers, somehow. The final layer we saw was some weird purple stone. The game started to glitch, as our surroundings were distorting. However, we saw the light from inside. This light, was the hacker of Rainbow24. His name was DBHACKSER. He suddenly joined the server, and he spawned where we were mining. Yes, we had to talk to him. Chapter 5: The Final Straw Alfie was really confused with who this was. Because of this, I explained about Rainbow24, and the hack event. DBHACKSER said he was proud of our knowledge. Alfie, was still keen to talk with him. Alfie: Did you hack the model Rainbow24 made? DBHACKSER: Of course. The reason it was called Doomed Bricks was a glitch with Roblox’s code. Me: So, you hacked something to make it fit the mood better? DBHACKSER: If you want to think like that. Destroy, destroy, destroy. Alfie: Well, can you never speak to us again? DBHACKSER just left. Category: Category: